


Perfumed Jest

by Sexsuna



Category: E'm~grief~, Jrock, Phantasmagoria, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Japanese Band (Freeform), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Visual Kei, blindfold, cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a party, Kisaki decides to play a little game with Riku-kitty and find out just how loyal he really is. (Orig. writ. July 2011).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfumed Jest

It was just past three in the morning when the last of the guests had left the flat and Kisaki emerged from the bathroom into the hallway (where he had sought refuge to evade the annoying and pestilent character that was the former Dolly drummer Yuina), carrying with him a small glass bottle of a perfume he often found himself using, not so much because of its pleasing fragrance but because it was so cheap and readily available in almost any local convenience store. The flat was completely silent apart from the murmur of television news broadcast that seemed to have been left on; this was ideal, for it made his careful steps toward the bedroom impossible to hear; and he was thankful that the sofa, where he could hear Riku snore – he had fallen asleep quite early in the night, and it was seeing him lay there which had given him the idea for what he was about to do – was shielded by the angle of the walls, and such, his movements could impossibly rouse him from his sleep, if it was shallower than he thought.

Entering the bedroom, he found Yuuze sitting on his bed, reading through an old natural science magazine he must have taken from his bathroom reading material stash earlier. The wide window on the right opened up to a brightly lit cityscape and beyond mountainous islands shrouded in mist the night sky was transforming into early morning blue and the stars were slowly being turned off. He gave Yuuze the perfume bottle, of which Yuuze seemed quite displeased, rolling his eyes knowing it was of such a cheap and generic sort. Kisaki pretended not to see this and instead smiled as if he had not noticed the wry look on Yuuze’s face.

He got out of the bedroom, for they had earlier already decided on the slight triple knock on the door by which Kisaki would signal that it was time for Yuuze to come on out into the living room; and made his way towards the small camera fixed on a miniature tripod on-top of a small table in the corner of the living room; he threw a glance at Riku who was still sleeping merrily before proceeding to turn the camera on as well as turning the television off. The red light which shone to indicate recording in progress was covered by a small piece of cloth originally intended for sweeping dust.

After setting the camera affairs straight, he walked over to the sleeping Riku. With his finger he wiped off some of the drool which had seeped out from one corner of his mouth in a slow trickle down his chin, and this was enough to make him begin his journey up the seven hundred steps from the temple of shallow sleep; and as he did, Kisaki brought from his back pocket a scissor, and began slowly and gently cutting his way down Riku’s ugly jeans trousers from his crotch. There was one cut down each leg before finally the slowly awakening Riku had been freed from his fake-weathered pale-blue leg prison, and when he finally came to, there was a perplexed expression on his face.

“What are you—“ Riku began, but was interrupted by a yawn, and found himself facing difficulty properly forming the words with his mouth, which seemed to resist the process of waking.

“Oh, nothing to worry about”, said Kisaki and smiled, continuing now his cutting across Riku’s T-shirt. “We’re going to play a game.”

“But--!” Riku exclaimed in an irritated manner, “You’re ruining my clothes!”  
“They’re ugly”, replied Kisaki curtly.

Riku realised resistance was futile. When Kisaki’s mind was set on something, he’d push it through, no matter what.

When so Riku was entirely exposed apart from his underwear, a pair of ugly white briefs, Kisaki almost wanted to ask him to take them off himself. But when struck by their sheer ugliness and the yellow stain at the front – why did they even make them in white, anyway? – he simply had to cut them into pieces, too. Riku was not all that amused, but the movement of the scissor as it ate through his underwear tickled and he could not help but smile nonetheless.

After the cut was done, Kisaki ripped the remains clear off, and finally Riku was exposed in his entirety. It was clear, however, from the condition of the flaccid affair which was revealed like a grub trying to shy away from light, that he was not excited.

“What’s this?” Kisaki thereafter probed, “are you not excited about playing with me?”  
Riku was simply still too sleepy to understand much of the words thrown at him. Kisaki gave his cock a poke the way a student pokes at unknown mush of uncertain edibility served in the school cafeteria, and laughed mockingly.

“I’ve gotten some toys”, Kisaki then said and vanished into a closet next to the kitchen; and returned with a bag whereon was printed the logotype of a well-known sex-shop.  
His hands reached into the bag and proceeded to retrieve a headband with big black cat ears, a sizable rubbery black buttplug ending in a fluffy black tail, a wide leather blindfold and finally a collar with a golden chain leash.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Kisaki said and smiled. “It’s what master thinks his pet deserves.” Riku smiled happily; and his growing erection was just as much a sign of appreciation; and Kisaki proceeded to pat his head and ruffle his pale brown hair, afterwards fastening the headband with the ears on his head.

“Now sit up and put your legs up”, Kisaki commanded and sat down on the floor below the sofa and did his best to assist the still slightly tired Riku in realising this. He slightly corrected his position and moved him a bit downwards on the sofa, so as to get a good position in which to insert the plug. Kisaki then inserted the plug into his own mouth, taking in nearly its entire length without a problem, and brought it back out, now coated in saliva. He looked up at Riku’s face, which was blossoming with excitement and his face formed an expression indicating his readiness to have his physical territory invaded; and Kisaki was not one to deny this at this time; he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and moving it close to Riku’s crotch he let it dance up along the now fully erect shaft, topped it off with a kiss and then spat in his one free hand. He thereafter spread the saliva over Riku’s entryway, slowly massaging in a spiral till he got to the spot he sought, where one finger, then two, with little resistance slipped in.

After pulling them out, Kisaki put the plug end of the tail towards Riku’s rear. Riku squirmed slightly, and Kisaki took a firm hold of one of the buttocks and pried it gently apart so as to ease the entry.

“You know what I always say”, Kisaki said as he began to slowly twist the buttplug and force it in like a solid slippery drill, “any lubrication beyond spit is cheating.”

Riku’s rear was used to such treatment, and soon gave way, and with a plopping sound it was in place. Kisaki twisted it a few more times to make sure it was properly and adequately lodged in place.

After this had been assured in a lengthy safety inspection which involved Kisaki’s fingers moving around the edge of the end of the plug to make sure there was no reason for it to suddenly plop out; he moved on to fasten the shiny plastic collar around his neck, and pulled playfully in the chain a few times thereafter. He told Riku to get down on all fours, and after he did, he proceeded to fasten the blindfold around his head, which made seeing anything impossible. It had the added effect that it kept the cat ears in place even if there were to be any sudden movements.

“We’re going to play a game,” Kisaki said. “I’ll go get changed, and when I tell you it is time, you’ll wait a little and then you must find me in this room without seeing anything. I’m sure you must recognise me even with merely your sense of smell to rely on by now.”  
Riku could hear Kisaki enter the bedroom.

Thrice Kisaki carefully knocked on the door, and it opened and he went in, closing it behind himself. Yuuze had put on one of Kisaki’s old costumes; black and light brown bordering on gold with a fluffy mess of a skirt and a tight top of PVC tied in the middle and padded elbows; complete with a sacrilegious cross necklace and a choker of the same material as the top, crowned with semi-transparent light brown frills, although it was not completely on, for Yuuze had been unable to tie the top properly, which was scarcely surprising seeing as it was a rather tricky affair to do oneself. Kisaki helped Yuuze sort this out, and brought up the perfume from the wide bed behind them, and sprayed Yuuze liberally all over, to make sure there was no doubt in Riku’s mind he had encountered what he was seeking. Kisaki then reached with the other hand into the regions below the skirt and found Yuuze’s cock, and unavoidably found himself fondling it playfully; though eventually Yuuze whispered in his ear that if this took much longer, Riku was sure to suspect something was afoot. As such, Kisaki let go, though he had at least managed to make Yuuze erect.

Kisaki went out of the bedroom first, and went right for Riku, who still obediently stood in silence on all fours next to the sofa; well there he grabbed the leash and carefully led Riku over to the opposite side of the room.

“To make things a little more difficult for you, I’ll have to plug your ears a bit; those earplugs aren’t going to make you hear nothing, but you’ll have a hard time hearing where I might be going. You can start counting slowly to thirty just about now.” Thereupon Kisaki pushed the orange foam rubber earplugs in, and let go of the leash. He moved toward the hall, and led Yuuze into the centre of the room, next to the television. With Yuuze in place, he sat down in an old rickety couch to watch the spectacle – his father had given it to him, said it was “the first thing I bought after I moved out”, which was located just at the passage between the living room area and the hallway, and thus a place Riku was sure to look at much later than he reached Yuuze.

Eventually Riku began to move, twisting his head in either direction and sniffing the air; it was obvious that he was still too far away to feel anything, so he moved forward the way anyone with a hint of logic would, and sniffed again. Even this time there was nothing to reward his attempts. After two further attempts he struck on a trail of scent that he recognised, and moved in the direction which he thought it was.  
And it was right.

Crawling on all fours he finally got to Yuuze, and sniffed his way up his legs towards his crotch; and to reach further, he put his hands around Yuuze’s knees, hidden in the leggings of Kisaki’s costume, and finally got to what he sought: the cock.

Yuuze could conclude that the disguise must be satisfactory, for the greed with which Riku gobbled up his penis was such that it could only be that of some loving urge to please; and his technique with the tongue whispered tales of many a training session with Kisaki; Yuuze grabbed the chain of the collar and backed slowly towards the sofa, all the while Riku continued to slobber all over his length.

After maybe ten minutes of such treatment, Kisaki emerged naked with his erect cock in hand from the bedroom with a smile as he looked at Riku going down on Yuuze. He approached the two slowly so as to not disrupt Riku’s diligent work – the earplugs seemed to be working fine, and Riku was himself keeping silent and no moans and whines apart from his excited breathing and infrequent cute and amusing sucking sounds could be heard.

Kisaki took a steady grip of the tail-plug and pulled it out remarkably quickly. Immediately there was a contraction of Riku’s face and he sought to back up, but Yuuze took his hand to the back of his head and held it steady, forcing himself further into his mouth. At the back, Kisaki position himself behind the rear and put his hands on Riku’s meaty firm buttocks and let his own cock plunge into the opening so well-prepared by the plug.

As it progressed Riku began to whimper and his ability to keep working on Yuuze’s organ was severely hampered, so eventually Yuuze simply pulled it out and stood himself above Riku, who now seemed to be approaching orgasm if one was to judge from the exponentially louder moans that he was giving off, and presented it to Kisaki’s face, who initially seemed reluctant until Yuuze slapped it against his left cheek, upon which he resigned to his fate and took it in his mouth. Many times Kisaki had promised himself, or tried to, that he was going to never suck another cock, after he had been told it was what had made his teeth the way they were. Then again, neither Riku nor Yuuze had perfect teeth, nor had they ever minded his own teeth – so maybe it didn’t really matter. It was like licking a delicious forbidden fruit for the first time in so long, and Kisaki pleased Yuuze with such a fervour he noticed not when the latter had ejaculated in his mouth, but simply swallowed and kept at it, like there was nothing else in the world he wanted, and so beyond himself with pleasure was he, that he also did not notice that he had ejaculated in Riku’s bum.

When the excitement eventually died down and be pulled out from Riku and put the tail-plug back in, he was so exhausted he fell asleep on the sofa; Yuuze cleaned himself up a bit with paper and washed his face in the bathroom, but left wearing Kisaki’s old costume, deciding he wanted to keep it for verily he liked it, as well as a bag of the clothes in which he had arrived. Riku fell asleep next to Kisaki on the sofa, like the master's cat should; and two hours later the camera that had recorded the events ran out of battery power and fell dark. Outside the glow of the sun swept the last of the stars off the sky and the lunar crescent began to fade. The morning paper dropped in through the mail-drop of Kisaki’s flat, but inside an eerie peace and contentment permeated everything.


End file.
